Father's Day Revange
by Dinosaur-Fun
Summary: The Vesuvius twins want revange on the penguins, wit hthe hlep of a plummer PLummer X they find the right time.At the father's day theing at the Zoo. They get to pick one animle in the whole Zoo to spend a day with and its Priavte. WHille they have their fun with Priavte, Skipper kowalski and Rico are doing somthing crazy to get him back.
1. The Ad for Revange

**HI! A new story yay! Well this one is not much with me OC but yeah sorry I wouldn't have it finish in one day for father's day but enjoy.**

* * *

The Vesuvius twins sat at the fancy table. Both had a fancy breakfast in front of them. Look over the adds one of the twins saw a add from the zoo. He rubbed his hands to together with a evil smile then pointed to the add.

His brother saw the ad and smile. "Maybe we can get back on those penguins!"

The one who saw the ad nodded."Yeah it's a perfect plan just one small detail, we don't have a dad."

The two twins sigh then the door bell rang. Together they opened it to see a large man, black with a dark beard and sunglasses.

"You must be the plumper."One of the boy said the man nodded

"Thank to those dump penguins." The twin looked at each other and smiled

" You don't like penguins?" The man growled

"I hate them, they cost me my job." The twin evilly smiled."Great, we're going to get play back, want in?"

The man nods dropping his plumper tools "Great, come on in, we'll fill you in." The man walked in leaving his tolls in the hallway of the apartments.

'By the way, the mane's X" The three of them walked past the table sending the newspaper flying into the air. It landed on the floor.

The ad says this. "FATHER DAY FUN! Send time with your Dad by send time a day with one small animal kind of you pick. $50 for small animal $100 for large animal. Come fast or the animal you want will be taken!

**~~~~~In the zoo~~~~~**

"Rise and shine boys!" Skipper yells after taking a sip of his fish coffee. "its father day's today so we need to be cute and cuddly early today."

The three penguins that were sleeping in their bunk yawned and slowly jumped down to the floor in front of skipper.

"What the Father Day active this year Skippa?" The young private asks.

Skipper hands Private the newspaper and walks over to the table. "Every animal gets to spend some time with a father and his kids."

"Oh goody!" Private smiles walking over to the table for breakfast "Sounds like fun."

"Yes." Kowalski said looking out the telescope. "We already got kids and their father's lined up for today."

Rico smiles after eating a fish in one bite.

"Today we got to be extra cute and cuddly!" Skipper says.

Kowalski walks over to the table and grape a fish.

"I can't wait!" Private sequels jumping up and down.

Without warming the door opened with Malaren running in eyes filled fear!

"Marlene what did I tell you about knocking." Skipper says but the other penguins could see he was happy to see her.

"It doesn't matter but I just saw the Vesuvius twins and their father. That doesn't look much like then. Pull up!" Marlene said. "They're going to pick one of us and kill us!"

Private Rico and Kowalski gasp while Skipper bans his head on the table "Those evil creates! Why today!"

"Skippa. Do you think they'll pick one of us because of what we did to the last time?" Private asks worried

Skipper sighs' don't know young private, I just don't know."

"Marlene you should go the Zoos going to open soon Thanks for the warming though." Kowalski says

Marlene nods and walks out of the HQ.

After a awarded silence they hear the bell ring saying the zoo's open. They go up to the top of the fake iceberg.

One by one the penguins watch Alice take Kids and their dads to pick an animal.

* * *

**Who soul the twins and X pick out of the penguins? Skipper because he's the leader? Private because he's cute and naive Kowalski or Rico I don't know tell me soon so I can write the rest of the story!**


	2. Needed:One Awsome Plan

**Sorry it's late! Well Enjoy! I'm sorry for write a lot about what the animal's people look like. This is probably a chapter where you're like Why am I reading this dump stuff but please keep reading it will get better!**

The twins and their "father" make their way from their limo to the zoo gate.

Cutting everyone in line they walk over to Alice.

"HEY!" Some Dad and kids yells" There's a line here!"

"Sir I must ask you kindly wait in line." Alice groans with no show of expression.

Then X hands her thousand dollars bills, Smiling Alice takes it."And what kind of animal do you guys want."

"Penguins" One of twins says will X grins his teeth

* * *

"Right this ways" The zoo keeper leads then to the penguin habit where Skipper, Kowalski Rico and Private and smiling and waving.

They watches the other animals that already been picked play with the kids and the Dads

Hope is playing with a little girl with pigtails pulled up with pink ribbons in pink dress with butterflies in the corner and a baby boy where orange pants a white t-shirt with a orange blue striped tie printed into the shirt and a white bib that says "Dad's boy" next to then was a young father in his 20 where jeans and a plain dark blue shirt.

Mort was with two twin girls about the age 7 both wearing light baggy jeans and a long sleeve shirt , white with a pony running on it and grass under the pony. Standing by then was a Dad about 35 he had a small beard and glasses, a with jeans, a brown belt and a white shirt.

Marlene was with a little boy who loved hugs. He was about 4 and had on dark baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt with 787 airplanes on it. His father would laugh every time the little boy hugged her. He called the little boy, Bruce and you could see the Father had no ring.

The rest of the animals where happily wait for their time to be picked.

"Skippa!" Private said turning to his leader "The Vesuvius twins and Officer X is coming right this way!"

"Now Father X." Kowalski pointed out

Rico rolled his eyes.

"ok man battle sta." Skipper didn't get to finish when he saw who was with them. He raised his flipper showing his soldiers to relax"Alice is with them."

The four penguins stood watching the humans get closer and closer.

"Got a plan?" Kowalski asked his leader.

"No." Skipper shrugs.

Private looked shocked at Skipper.

Skipper turns to the young Private."I'm working on it."

Just then Alice opens the gate to the penguin's habit and start walking across a wooden board and onto the fake iceberg.

As she reaches down to grab a penguin skipper tells to him team "Ok .I got something. DIVE!" He yells

* * *

**Me:YAY! Cliff hanger**

**Private This story is scary why must you make all scary stories?**

**Rico*Crosses a Flippers* Yeah!**

**Kowaski: Well their s always a happy ending that's good right?**

**Priavte" But In the last Chapter story I was almost killed!"**

**Skipper; He has a point."**

**Me: Whatever. PLEASE REVIEW! I gave you guys another chance to pick who gets to be with the twins and X for a day! So far Privates in the lead!**

**Private*Whimpers***

**Twins* Looks at Private with a evil grin."**

**Me;Oh i almost forgot Im thinking about making a Truth or Dare so please let me know if you think i should do that please!**


	3. The Catch of the Day

**HI: So here the new chapter! The penguin gets grabbed in this one!.**

**Twins:*Grinning and laughing evily***

**Private."*Tries to make himself diapers behind my bookshelf***

**Me:Pravte get out of there, your going to knock it over.**

**Private:*Pokes' head out* Sorry, Miss Dinosaur-Fun.**

**ME:You can just call me Dino. "turns around "WHAT THE!**

**Skipper *"Attacking the twins and X.***

**Me: SKIPPER!.*Tried to pull him off.***

**Skipper: Ill be not be beaten by then!**

**Kowalski: Sir I think right now your being beating by a girl.**

**Me: * Pulls Skipper off and both go flying back.**

**Skipper : Shut up Kowalski.**

* * *

Skipper slid to the water dodging the hands of Alice. He dove into the water and listened for the other three splashes but only heard two.

Kowaslkie swam up from under the water next to his leader

That ether means Rico or Private. Skipper thought. Just then they heard Alice talking."Stop biting to dump bird. OW that hurts." Then they heard her footsteps walking back to X and the twins" Here you go."

Rico then swam up to them" uh oh." Kowalski said, and truned back to look at Skipper but he was no longer in the water.

"Private!" They heard their leader yell. And jump on the fake iceberg."Private." The two penguins looked in the water looked at each other before racing up the iceberg.

Private was calling back to skipper and the others in need of help as he tried to wiggle out of the boy's grip. Their "Father" Toke the little penguin and chocked him to make him be quiet.

Alice pulled the wooden board out of the habit and began walking away to help a boy and girl who wanted to play with Jackson ,the elf owl.

Rico and Kowalski had to hold down Skipper to keep him from jumping and attacking the humans the had their youngest solider in the fingers.

"Skipper not now! Thiers too many families around!' Kowalski said. Rico nodded.

"I don't care! They're going to kill Private!" Skipper hissed.

X and the twins stood in front. Of the penguin's home before grinning evilly at the pain they brought not even to the small penguin in the other. Even though they couldn't speak penguin they could see it.

Then the three human toke the penguin to their limo and got in. Before drove off they stuck Private in a cage.

When the penguin touched the bars he got zapped with 100 volts of electricity.

Smiling they listened to the little penguin scream in pain..

* * *

**Private: What why did you pick me!**

**Me: I toke a vote: It was 5 for you,4 for skipper,2 for Kowalski,1 for Rico and 1 for all.**

**Skipper: Can I attack then now?**

**Me: No!**

**Skipper; Why not!**

**Me: Because it's my house but I promise you can latter?**

**Skipper: Fine.**

**Rico: kaboom?**

**Me: Latter Rico.**

**…**

**Me: review please! Oh and sorry its short.**


	4. A human and a dartborad

**Me: I'm very sorry it's late but I had writers block but I'm back! And I will be on more since I got out of school! (Our school was late I know!)**

**Skipper*Groan* WE were hoping you forgot about it!**

**Me: Be careful Skipper I can make you guys live or die!**

**Rico: unfair!**

**Me: The awesome power of the author! Oh and I'm going to name the twins since I'm tired of typing one twin or the other twin so one is named James and the other is Nick ok?**

**~~~~~At the zoo~~~~~**

Skipper was still being held down when the limo drove off. Rico and Kowalski Where have a hard time keeping him down but when the three of them heard Private's scream of pain they knew they could no longer hold down their commander and jumped back.

Angrily Skipper jumped up and yelled him angry words as he watched the limo diapers from view. Then he sank to his knees.

Sir?" Kowalski said taking a step closer to Skipper.

Rico watch his leader slowly get up and turn to then and walk to the entrance under the fish blow.

Kowalski and Rico looked at each other before fallowing Skipper inside.

The leader of the team was pacing back in forth mulling. Then he turned to the two other penguins."Kowalski options."

Kowalski did math and looked at his clipboard before slowly turning to Skipper" Skipper I don't think there's anything we can do this time"

Slamming his fist to the table skipper yelled" NO THERES ALLWAYS A WAY WE WILL BRING HIM BACKED UN HARMED!"

Rico toke a small step back before letting Kowalski speaking "There is one way but it didn't test it yet."

Skipper looked at his First Lieutenant."If it means like getting private back I'm all for it."

Kowalski walks into his lab and come back with a ray gun that looks like a freeze ray." So here's my idea" He explained on how he built this invention will turn any animal to humans and how one of them should goes a human offering to sell them something while the other two go get private.

Skipper shrugs" I like it"

Rico nods.

"Good I only have enough of the liquid needed to power up my ray for 4 hour so we have to be fast." Kowalski told them.

Skipper nods "But who will be turned into a human?"

After a second of silence Kowalski sighed" I will"

Skipper " Let's get moving, the sewer would be a good please for you to change form and get out without being seem."

The three penguins dashed out of their HQ to the sewers.

**~~~~~In the Limo~~~~~**

The three humans laughed as the little penguin screamed in pain.

Private flew backward, after being shocked, painting hard. He tried to hold him himself up but ended up lying down. Watching the top of skyscrapers loom above them as they rolled alone the road._ Skipper will come save me. So will Kowalski and Rico. _Priavte thought_ .Before I know it I will be out of here_

James looked into the cage and grinned evilly. Nick was still laughing but not as loud and X was drink some white wine in a fancy glass." What do you boys want to do first when we get home?"

Nick grinned" Dartboard with knives!

James looked at the little penguin "Yeah!"

X laughed and toke the sip of his wine.

Private gulped_ Skipper pleases hurry._

**~~~~~Somewhere in the sewers~~~~~**

Kowalski handed Skipper his human ray "Reamber pull the red lever then blue one is to turn back."

"Red not blue got it!" Skipper said then aimed the ray at Kowalski and fired.

The scientists closed his eyes and when he opened them he was a couple feet taller." How Do I look?" He asked looking down at him friends

Rico gave him a thumb up and Skipper just smiled.

Turning to the water Kowalski could just make out how he looked. He had a white shirt on with a black jacket over it and black jeans. He looked rather strong his ice blue eyes had more white in the eye area and his hair was combed out nicely.

Skipper taped his foot waiting." Are you done?"

Kowalski looked down at the bird" Sorry Skipper"

Skipper stooped tapping his foot and looked up." Good we have 4 hours to safe private"

'Well" Kowalski started" 3 hours, 58 minutes and 15.9 seconds."

"Let's just go" Skipper groan and slid down the sewer path fallowed my Rico sliding as well and Kowalski running behind him.

**Kowalski: I look good!**

**Me: What every. I didn't plan this but I've been dying to make them humans.**

**Skipper: WHY?**

**Me; I don't know why.**

**Nick: Alright!* The twin put a picture of private of a dartboard ***

**Private:*watches in fear as knives fly to picture private***

**Skipper*Growls** *****

**Me Ok please review and once again sorry its late!**


	5. Elevator Ride

**James*Laughs as the last knife hits the picture of private.**

**Nick: Yes 7/9 hit him!**

**Private*Gulp***

**Me: OK hers chapter 5 Enjoy! And thank you everyone who reviewed if you guys didn't keep review I might have stopped typing this story.**

**~~~~~Twins, X and Private~~~~~**

The limo jolted to a stop making private fall over once more and hit the side of the cage with his foot. He screamed as more pain attacked him. And quickly pulled his foot away.

X picked up the cage by the handle and shock it before fallowing the twins out the car.

Nick and James raced in their apartment building and to the elevator. X put a blanket of the cage so people wouldn't see the weak penguin.

Once everyone was inside the elevator they pressed the bottom to the highest floor, level 50.

Private watched the arrow inside the elevator move showing what floor they were at. By the time they were at 30 he got board and laid his head down tried his body was telling him to sleep but his mind told him another. _Stay awake,_ he told himself._ Stay awake you don't know what they'll do to you when you're asleep. Stay strong._ But he couldn't his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

**~~~~~Rico, Kowalski and Skipper~~~~~~**

The Two penguins and one human sat in the park getting the last bit of the plan ready.

Skipper looked up at the man next to him" Ok Kowalski you got what you're going to try to sell something to them."

Kowalski nodded and pulled something out from his pocket inside of his jacket. It looked like a cell phone but with a lot more bottoms." Works like a cell phone and a gamer thing." He said then showed them the thousand of games.

Skipper nods and stood up"Opertaion Sales man and Rescues is a go!"

Skipper and Rico Jumped into a bag Kowalski found to hide and the human ran as fast as he could to the apartment building where they saved Skipper and Julian before.

In the building Kowalski quickly went to the elevator and pressed the bottom to the top floor.. When the door closed he knelt down and let Rico and Skipper out.

Skipper jumped out" Good job solider. How much more time do we have?"

Doing the math fast in his head Kowalski said." 2 hours,43 minutes and 10 seconds"

Skipper nods" Well have to hurry."

Rico watched the arrow move showing what floor they were on.

The ride seem to take forever.

**~~~~~Private~~~~~**

Private opened his eyes to find he was strapped to a dartboard.

He tried and tried to to get free.

As he was working his right flipper and knife landed just centimeters away from his flipper. He gasped and turned his head just in time to see another knife fly straight at him.

**Rico: *Gasp***

**Skipper: WHAT! Your going to kill him!**

**Me: No!**

**Twins: WHAT! We cant kill him.**

**Me: Trust me youll have your fun!**

**Twins: But we want to kill him!**

**PRiavte: WHAT!**

**ME: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! Or ill kill you all!**

***Silcne***

**Me: Good please reveiw!**


	6. The Escape and the Sale

**Me: Wow I made 3 chapters in a day!**

**Skipper: Going back to our conversion early. You promise not to kill anyone right?**

**Me: No.**

**Skipper; WHAT?**

**Me: Hey don't you want me to kill then twins or X.**

**Twins: Hey!**

**Skipper: Yeah but the promise would also Meany you wouldn't kill me or my team.**

**Me; IM not promising because I don't even know where this story is going!**

**~~~~~Private still~~~~~**

The young penguin tried to figure out where the knife was aiming for. He guessed for his other flipper.

Struggling he wiggled his flipper trying to get it free before the knife got it. He was about half way through he yanked it out second before the knife hit where his flipper was.

James saw what private did and stood up" HEY! He got his flipper out!"

Nick grabbed another knife as Private yanked his feet out. But his right flipper was stuck. Nick throw the knife at the penguin.

Private yelped as he moved to the left just in time. He contains to yank and yank his right flipper. Then he got an idea. HE grabbed the knife and cut the straps he was being held prisoner of and dropped to the floor.

James looked down at the penguin in suspired "He got away!"

X jumped up from the leather chair he was sitting in a dove at the little penguin.

Private quickly belly slide to the other side of the room.

As X ran after the penguin the twins grabbed the knifes from the dartboard and threw them.

**~~~~~~ Kowalski(And a little Rico and Skipper) ~~~~~**

"We're at level 50" Kowalski said and stepped out of the elevator fallowed by the two penguins.

"What's that sound?" Skipper says looking around

I think that's Private." Kowalski said worried.

"Let's hurry then" Skipper says going to the door at the end of the hallway where the sound was going from.

Kowalski got to the door and nodded to the two penguins how where getting ready to slip into the room when the door opened.

Skipper nodded back while Rico watched the door.

Kowalski knocked and X opened the door. Skipper and Rico tried to get in but the door needed to be opened more.

"What do you want?" X snapped.

Kowalski cleared his throat and held up the phone he made" Hello sir I was wondering if you would like this cell phone. It has tons of games. It could be a gift to your kids"

"Not interested" X Said and started to close the door.

Kowalski caught the door" But sir it's a very cheap price only $50"

X growled" I said in not Interested"

Kowalski knew he had to get his team in" Just let me in sir and I'll show all it can do."

X Opened the door wider and grabbed human Kowalski by the collar" NO! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" and pushed Kowalski half way down the hallway and slammed the door. =

Rubbing his neck human Kowalski looked around, Rico and Skipper where nowhere to be seem. _When X opened the door to grab me Rico and Skipper must have slipped inside. _Smiling Kowalski watched the door and slowly stared turning back into a penguin."Good timing" Kowalski said and laid down glad to be back as a penguin.

**Kowalski: Well its good to know my invten worked but it would be fun to be human a little longer.**

**Me: I might wright a stroy where your all humans so dont worry.**

**kowalski: Ok.**

**Me: Well i know I probley could have done better on this chapter but i hope its still good! Please review!**


	7. The Kinfe

**Skipper: ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Me: Yes Skipper now man up!**

**Private; At least I'm not dead.**

**Me: Well here chapter what 7? And one of my favorite Kowalski lines from Operation Antarctica in here!**

**~~~~~Private~~~~~**

Private knew he couldn't keep sliding around the room. Luckily someone was at the door so Private didn't have X on his trail for a while but he still had the twins.

He jumped up on a table when he saw them. Skipper and Rico! He smiled and waved" Skipper Rico over here!" He called to his team mates but Waving was a big mistake a knife was thrown at his flipper and it was a perfect shoat.

"We got him!" Nick called and the twins high fived each other.

"Private!" Skipper yelled as little private was being pinned to the wall by the small knife.

The young penguin pulled the knife off and falls to the table.

Rico and Skipper rush to his side. Rico push the knife father away while Skipper looks at Private's flipper.

Private looks at his team mates" Where's Kowalski?"

"Outside waiting for us" Skipper said." We need to get out of here."

The three penguin jump off the table and make way to the door.

"Hey their trying to get away!" James yells and points to the penguins.

X Blocks their way to the door" You're not going anywhere."

Skipper looks behind him to see the twins blocking them from going another way, in other words they where trapped.

Just then a rob come from the air vent above and penguin Kowalski come sliding down." I'm going to kick you in the face!" And kicks X in the face knocking him down.

Private smiles "Kowalski!"

Skipper pats Kowalski on the back" Good job solider"

Kowalski similes them sees Private's flipper "What happened"

Private looked at his flipper" A knife stabbed it. I m lucky I didn't get worse."

Skipper nods "Well let's get home."

Priavte looks behind them at the sraced twins" What about them?"

" I think they they'll lets us go for now." Skipper smiles.

The penguin team then walk back to the safe zoo where most of the kids and their fathers have left.

**Me: I think i might be done unless you guys want an epouile.**

**Priavte: Did you really have to do that to my flipper.**

**Me: Well if no one got hurt it wouldnt have been as good.**

**Skipper: X got kicked in the face.**

**Me: That dosn't count. WEll please Review!**


	8. A not so happy ending,epilogue

**Me: Hello fanfiction!**

**Skipper; I thought the story was done!**

**Me: It was! This is an epilogue!**

**Skipper*Hits head on the wall***

**ME; Well enjoy!"**

It's been 5 weeks since Father's day. Private's flipper was healing up nicely. Kowalski sat down at the table with Private next to him. The tall penguin started to take off the homemade cast on the younger penguins flipper then looked and wound. "How's it doing?" The small penguin asked. "Its healing fast for a deep cut." Kowalski said not looking at him" You don't have to wear the cast anymore." Private smiled and pulled his flipper away and walked over to his bunk and pulled out a peanut butter winkie."Only one." Skipper said watching private closely. Nodding the small penguin eat his treat. "Have you notcie the twin havn't come to the zoo yet. They usually come every week."Skipper noded"There most likely big chickens now." The team laughed until Maurice jumped into the HQ. "Help!" He yelled" Mort's been lemurnapped!" The four penguins rushed to the lemur's habit to find a familler limo on the road driving away. "Here we go again" Skipper groaned" Alright men here's the plan."

* * *

In the limo two twins sat with a cage in-between them. In the cage was a small mouse lumer curled into a small, scared.

**Me: Sorry it's short but I hoped you liked it! **

**Skipper: Do those twins never rest!**

**Me: How would know?! Do you spy on the 24 hours a day?**

**Skipper: How do you know know about that?!**


End file.
